


显性竞争

by paristhepilot



Series: 恬不知耻的家庭 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Slash ft. Myles Kennedy & the Conspirators
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, Slash爽爽的, 人称混乱, 反正我爽到了, 就是后台3P, 没啥了, 第二人称, 还要写啥啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 你收回自己的爪牙，却拒绝走出他的领地





	显性竞争

你不知道自己为什么被叫过去，但你还是听话地去了。你只来得及摘下吉他，匆忙扒掉汗湿的衣服，你的头发黏在后背上，一团糟。休息室的门半掩着，你直接推开，正撞见他趴在沙发上含住前任队友的性器官，他用舌头卷起对方半软的阴茎，塌下腰，把那玩意从头舔到尾，然后放进了嘴里。而他肉乎乎的屁股正冲着你，圆润而饱满。你嗓子干得要着火。他刚被操过，屁股合不上，括约肌红肿地突起，粘稠的精液缀在褶皱间。他的肠道蠕动着把那些凉掉了的精液又吃了进去。  
你硬了。  
他的前任贝斯手抓住他的头发，他顺从地抬起头，“我把他叫来了。”你知道这说的是你，便走了过去。你单腿跪在沙发上，膝盖顶在他的屁股上。你掐住他的腰，他摸起来滑溜溜的，一层薄汗，足实的肉感填满你的掌心。他在你手下扭动，你就拉过他的屁股，让他正对上你顶在牛仔裤里的阴茎，方便你隔着裤子蹭他。  
他还含着前任贝斯手的阴茎，含糊不清地嘟囔，也不知道说了些什么，但金发的高个男人发出一连串低沉的呻吟，你想起他潮湿的嘴和喉咙震动带来的麻酥酥的电流，更加兴奋。  
你单手解开裤子，阴茎迫不及待地打在他的股缝上，他往后翘起屁股，托起你的家伙，你低声笑了起来，这是当着宠物主人的面嫖娼。你趴下去，舔咬他的肩膀，留下一个牙印，闯进他人领地的雄兽放肆地挑衅。咸涩的汗水刺激你的味蕾，更多的唾液涌进你的口腔，你突然被抓着头发拉了起来，口水从你的嘴角连到他的肩胛骨，滴滴答答地一长串，肮脏而性感。你抬眼，是金发的贝斯手。你对上他的眼睛，他冷冷地低垂着眼睛瞧你，而你笑得像是得了手的豹子，你扶着自己的阴茎，就着金发贝斯手之前射进去的精液，强硬地挤进身下母兽的屁股。你没有断开和金发贝斯手的视线，任凭他扯着你的头发，头皮被他拽得生疼，却成了你的催情润滑剂。你操进他的同时凑上前，压着金发贝斯手的脖子，强迫他低下头，好让你咬住他的嘴唇。你听到他倒吸一口气，他的示弱是你进攻的讯号。你拨开他柔软的嘴唇，舔弄他的牙齿。你操身下的吉他手操得顺手，他的肠道早就适应了你的尺寸，你进出顺畅，享受他的肠道把他的腺体送到你阴茎下碾过，你晃动着胯骨，用自己的前液搅动金发贝斯手的精液。你从后边顶弄吉他手，逼着他更深地吞进嘴里另一人的阴茎。金发贝斯手拉扯你头发的力度早就屈服了，他托着你的后颈，闭着眼睛皱眉呻吟，你却还瞧得仔细，冰蓝色的眼眸被欲望烧成了深灰色。你趁机钻进了金发贝斯手的嘴里，用舌尖调戏他的上牙膛，操弄他的喉咙，你把他当成另一头跪在你嘴下的母兽，却忘了你才是侵入领地的外来者，他用牙齿咬破了你的舌头，带着铁锈的血腥味蔓延在你俩的口腔里，你的阴茎因为另一位贝斯手而在吉他手的屁股里跳动，你闷哼一声，收回自己的爪牙，却拒绝走出他的领地。  
他在你俩身下，前后同时被占有，你朝着金发贝斯手挑了挑眉毛，共同利益前，两头雄兽同时低下身子潜伏灌丛之中，待到猎物放松了精神，再同步进攻。两人同时用力撞进吉他手的身体里，他承受不来，像是被抽去了脊梁，就要散架，碎一地。金发贝斯手扯着他的头发，用阴茎挑起他的脸，而你掐着他的腰，托住他的大腿，他连呻吟的力气都没有，往后缩，肠道就更深地吃进你的阴茎，往前去，鼻子就埋进了前任搭档的阴毛中。他只剩下不断地接受，但他不知足。母兽躺在两个互相呲牙威胁对方的雄兽间，露出柔软而脆弱的肚皮，在地上打滚。他一手托起前边金发人的睾丸玩弄掌间，另一只手伸到后边，扒开自己的屁股，方便黑发人更深地操进去。他是色情视频中的女主角，当着丈夫的面出轨继子的母亲，风骚的婊子；更是无声无底的深渊，淤泥趁着你们交换唾液的时候漫过腰肢，碾碎你们的每一颗分子。  
最后，除了他，都是输家。你拔出阴茎，手指探进去他的屁股，肠道一时半会合不上，你就贴过去，感受软乎乎的肠壁懒散地裹上来，你探进去扣出你的精液，而他哼哼唧唧地呻吟，晃动着屁股往后凑。另一人早就顶开了他的嗓子眼，精液直接送进了他的食道里，他如数咽下，吐出金发贝斯手的阴茎，他被驯得很好，乖巧地趴下，清理干净那根侵犯他的家伙，，然后他转身拉过你的手腕。他用还带着另一人味道的舌头挑逗你的手指，你划过他的齿面，他带走你指缝里混合了精液的肠液，最后咬住你的拇指。  
你坐进他的大腿上，而另一位贝斯手走到你身后，你向后揽过他的脖子，他扒开你的头发，你歪过头，方便他咬住你的脖子，你作秀地大声呻吟，握住吉他手还硬着的阴茎，他喘着粗气，对上你的视线，而你就直勾勾地盯着他，欣赏他的瞳孔在射精时放大涣散。


End file.
